Keep Holding On
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: The Hogwarts graduation was held on a boat. The scene was beautiful until the storm began. Now five of our favourite characters must find a way out of this treacherous night. Will they survive? Only time will tell. Rated T for possible death and language
1. Keep Holding On

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did.**

**Keep holding on**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_

As Ginerva Weasley boarded the boat with her boyfriend Harry Potter, she felt a strange sense of dread wash over her. This year Albus Dumbledore had decided to hold the graduation party out at sea on the calm ocean waters. As the ship sailed, Ginny couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. They met up with Hermione and Ron, both in their finery and walked onto the ships deck, where the cool wind was blowing. It got a little bit stronger but not too strong as to blow them off course. Hermione stood at the bow, admiring the stars sparkling in the sky which were quickly being covered by clouds.

_  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

All of a sudden, the ship began to rock. Ginny's sense of dread grew the faster the boat rocked. Lightning crackled down from the deep dark clouds that had gathered. People began to scramble for cover and Ginny heard a loud shriek from the inside of the boat. She quickly ran in to find Hermione lying on her back, moaning in pain. Ron and Harry were turning her over, where there was a huge purple bruise already forming on the small of her back. "She slipped and fell when the boat last rocked" yelled Ron over the ferocious roar of the storm. Mist began to spray inside.

_  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah  
_

Ginny screamed as the bow began to sink and the ship tipped forwards. She ran up to Draco who was attempting to find lifejackets so they could escape the sinking ship. A wave broke over them and the ship began to fill with water. Finally Draco gave up and began to grab for the inflatable boats. People were screaming, babies crying. The ship sunk lower and Ginny knew they had to find a way to get off it. "We have to get off this boat" yelled Ginny "If it goes under we're done for!" Ron and Draco were blowing up an inflatable boat as fast as the could. By now the water had risen up to Ginny's thighs.

_  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

The ship rocked forwards once more, causing utter chaos yet again. The waves crashed over the boat and topped up the water even mor. Hermione couldn't move and was in exceedingly amounts of pain. A crack of lightning sounded over head and three people jumped off the boat to head back to land. But by now the ship had moved around so much that they didn't know in which direction to go. Ginny yelled out to them to come back but they ignored her and kept swimming for what they hoped was land. Ron grabbed her as he ran by. Hermione was carried out by Draco and Harry to the deck.

_  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

They all swung into the boat except for Hermione who still could not move. "Come on Hermione" Shouted Harry "We know you can do it" "I can't" Hermione whimpered feebly. Ginny jumped back onto the boat, ignoring the others protests, knowing that if she didn't help Hermione she would die. Finally, just as the boat dissappeared underwater, still holding many of their classmates and teachers, Ginny pulled Hermione free and pushed her onto the inflatable orange boat. She was screaming and crying in pain, but at the very least she was alive, and she had Ginny to thank for that.

_  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
_

The tiny boat now held Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. The waves were crashing and the cold wind was blowing. They needed to find some way of shelter or they would surely succumb to hypothermia. They were all wearing either dresses made from sheer material or else shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing to protect them from the cold. They huddled together as close as they could for warmth. Lightning crashed around them and the thunder rolled threateningly overhead. The rain was pelting down in bucketfuls, quickly filling the boat. Ginny and the others began to scoop it out with their hands.

_  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

They kept this up for ten minutes until the storm died down a little and it stopped raining temporarily. Hermione was laying across the full length of the boat. She regained some mobility but she still found it hard to move properly. Their breaths were coming out in short, ragged gasps, the vapour rising in front of them. Ginny felt like crying. She should have listened to herself and maybe they wouldn't be here, suffering from hypothermia and slowly dehydrating. She felt as though this was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. But little did they know the worst was yet to come...

_  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**Please Read and Review! I may do a sequel**


	2. In The End

**Dislclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise here...I only wish I did**

**In The End**

_It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know _

The chilly winds blew as the rain picked up again. Harry jumped out of the boat and so did Ginny. They looked around, attempting to find land before realising it was useless. They were stranded out here, miles from anyone. Hermione was still moaning in pain but she had regained most of her mobility by now, even though it had only been an hour, Ginny guessed. Harry disappeared under the water causing Ginny to panic for a few minutes until he re-emerged holding a black rope in his mouth. "We can tow the boat Ginny, we might find land" He announced

_  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal _

"No, Harry its too risky!" Ginny shouted over the storm. "What do you suggest then, that we lay here and freeze to death? Hermiones getting worse by the hour, Gin" Harry shouted back. Ginny knew he was right and began to help him pull the boat. Each tiny jerk earned them a yell of pain from Hermione, who still had a stiff back and a massive bruise. Ginny swam out with him, dragging the rope in her mouth. Neither of them dared speak, for openeing their mouths meant letting in cold air that only dehydrated them further. Suddenly Ginny realised something.

_  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
_

"Harry, stop!" She shouted. He stopped and turned around, shouting impatiently "What?" Ginny replied "Harry think about it, while we're doing tjhis we could be towing ourselves further and further away from land and away from help, we can't continue we have no idea what sort of harm we could be doing" Harry seemed to recognise the sense in this statement, for he swam back, struggling against the blowing wind and pelting rain. They pulled themselves into the boat, their teeth chattering, their clothes soaked even further. "We can't stay here" Hermione piped up.

_  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter _

"What do you mean?" shouted Draco. Hermione patiently explained, wincing slightly "If we stay here in this kind of weather we'll die a slow cold death from hypothermia" Draco rolled his eyes and sneered "So what do we do then? Jump into the water and die a slow cold death as an entree to the sharks?" Ron punched him in the nose and Harry had to hold him back to prevent him from killing Draco there and then. "Does anybody still have a wand?" questioned Ron, speaking up for the first time in twenty minutes. Everybody shook their heads and they realised the magnitude of the situation.

_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me _

They had no food, no clothing besides what they were wearing, no clean water to drink, no medical aide and no shelter. It was beginning to feel like a bad dream and all Ginny wanted to do was to wake up in her costy warm bed. But the more it felt like a bad dream, the more surreal the situation became. The sky was completly dark with no stars nor moon to be seen for the black clouds rolling across the wide open sky. The rain had died down but everyone knew it would be back soon accompanied with thunder lightning with a heck of a lot of strong blowing wind.

_  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter _

Ginny began to sob uncontrollably into Harry's chest, which was emitting little warmth for her. But still she cried, unable to control her emotions any longer. But Harry began to hush her up "Ginny you have to conserve your energy, you don't know how long we might be out here before somebody rescues us" Ginny shook her head "Don't you get it Harry, no-ones coming, they don't know we're missing" Everyone in the boat knew this was true but they were in denial, not wanting to believe that they may not even make it out alive. Emotions were running high.

_  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know _

Harry was shouting at the sky angrily "Is this punishment for something?" As if in response the boat thumped slightly. They all looked down as the boat thumped again, this time slightly rougher then before. Then there came several bumps, quick in succession that told them there was something underneath their boat and it wasn't happy at their presence. The boat thumped under them again and by now Ginny was curious enough to look under the boat. She stuck her head in water and saw what she'd been dreading. The water below was infested with blood-thirsty sharks.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter _

**Please Read and Review I will possibly add some more.  
**


	3. Going Under

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Going Under**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

As the mighty waves crashed once again against the boat followed by several rough thumps the sun came up, its sparkling rays dancing on the horizon. It was another bitterly cold day, not helping the many wounds Harry and Ginny had sustained from trying to find land out in the water. Ginny felt numb all over her body and was worried about hypothermia once again. Hermione's lips had turned blue but she was looking considerably better then eight hours ago when the storm had first hit. Ginny was trying to make a net to fish with out of the old broken fishing net in the bottom of the boat.

_I'm dying again_

The water at the bottom of the boat was rather disgusting, filled with blood and urine. Ginny finally managed to repair the broken fishing net and threw it lamely into the seawater. It sank fast until Draco grabbed it and said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "You have to hold onto it dumbass" Ginny stared in wonder, unable to believe that Draco could be in such poor standards and still be sarcastic to all who surrounded him. "What are we going to eat?" asked Ron moodily. Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Fish, idiot" Ron rolled his eyes and said "Raw fish with a side of nothing to drink, sounds good"

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Ginny ignored him and turned to Hermione, who had bags under her eyes and no moisture in her face. Every hour that went by she looked worse. So did everyone else but Hermione was the most affected. Harry pulled in the net to check if there was anything in it. It was empty but for some seaweed, which was promptly chucked back into the sea. The sun was rising even higher and was beginning to burn Draco's fair skin, despite the bitterly cold winds that were blowing. Ginny's head was throbbing with pain. This was really starting to take its toll on everyone.

_  
Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know  
what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
_

"We're either going to die from hypothermia, dehydration or from the sharks" Harry moaned. Draco rolled his eyes and snapped "Haven't you ever heard the poem? Water, water everywhere so lets all have a drink" And with that Draco dipped his hand into the sea and took a handful of water. Ginny leapt at him and knocked the water to the ground along with the rest of the soiled water. "You idiot" She screamed hoarsly "Seawater can kill you! don't even do that agin! we can't afford to lose anyone here!" Draco refused to meet her eyes and instead muttered "I'm sorry Ginny"

_  
I'm dying again  
_

Ginny nearly fell over with shock at this. Draco Malfoy had apoligised and recognised her as a person. She would have jumped for joy except for the fact they were miles away from help and she needed to conserve what little energy she had left. A loud thump brought her out of her thoughts. The sharks were back again. Hermione pulled herself in closer to Ron, tears streaming down her face "I want to go home" she sobbed. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat as the sharks bumped against the boat again. A fin began to circle their boat, then another.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm...  
_

Soon there were an amazing number of sharks circling their boat. One moved in and thumped against the boat heavily, trying to turn it over. Draco began to sing, sobbing at the same time "Please don't let them hurt your children, We need love and shelter from the storm, Please don't let them hurt your children Won't you keep us safe and warm?" Ron placed an arm around him and Ginny hugged Harry for safety and security. A shark reared its ugly head and Ginny saw a glimpse of flesh hanging from its huge jaws. She groaned. These sharks already had a taste of what they wanted.

_  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under  
I'm dying again  
_

It jumped in at them and they all sat perfectly still, trying not to panic. The shark disappeared back into the water and began to swim away from the boat, bored with these victims but the others still circled the boat. Draco was rocking back and forth and murmuring for his mother. Finally after what seemed an eternity the sharks followed each other away from the boat. Everyone on the boat sat perfectly still until the sharks disappeared completely from the horizon. "Can we try not to do that again?" squeaked out Draco but everyone ignored him. He turned away from them and his eyes widened.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
_

"I can see land!" Draco shouted excitedly. Nobody bothered to look. They'd heard those four joyous words so many times in the last few hours they just didn't believe it anymore. "Come on guys look around" Draco insisted. Ginny turned her head and saw that he was indeed pointing to land several miles away. Ginny screamed hoarsely and the others looked around. They used their hands to paddle towards the small island, giving it every last ounce of energy they had. They knew these people could help them. But what they didn't know was what horrors lay on this tropical island.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under  
_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review! Another chapter coming up soon! A/N: The song Draco sings is Dear Mr Jesus(Don't Let Them Hurt Your Children)**


	4. Nobody Knows It But Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own are Decklyn Tyler, Heather O'Connor and Alannah Wilson.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Nobody Knows It But Me **

_Wish I told her how I feel,  
Maybe she'd be here right now  
but instead...  
_

As they stumbled across the land, sudden bursts of energy tearing away at them, Ginny spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned back to inspect it, there was nothing in sight moving, not even the palm trees that towered over them. Draco and Ron were kissing the sand and Harry was praising the heavens. Hermione was still in the boat but she was trying to get out, excited at the prospect of land. Ginny ran back over to her and pulled her out of the boat, causing her to wince slightly at the sudden movement.

_  
I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls closing more every day  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

Ginny surveyed the area. There were palm trees with large coconuts at the top and bottom of the tree. The white sandy beaches seemed to roll on forever and the grass chased after them. There were beautiful flowers springing up everywhere colored red, yellow and pink. The sun loomed overhead highlighting the island completely. A gushing stream of seawater cut through the island, swimming with fish that looked, at this point, so deliciously edible. This had to be the most beautiful, most peaceful place Ginny had ever been to. It was nothing like she'd ever seen before.

_  
Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a-tumblin' down  
I can say it so clearly but you're nowhere around  
_

A sudden chanting scared them out of their wits. "Meh kama juk laop" came the strange sounds. They looked around for the source of the noise and it seemed to be coming from up ahead of them. They walked through the scrub, branches lashing out at them and grass tickling their bare legs. They followed the sultry sound coming from up ahead for what seemed hours to them, though in reality it was probably only ten minutes. The hot sun scorched their backs, turning their skin red as they broke out in a sweat. Finally they reached a small clearing and walked directly into it.

_  
The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

There was a young woman standing in the middle of the clearing holding two sticks in the air with sharpened points at the end. In the middle of all of this lay a young boy, probably no older then sixteen. He was wearing nothing and lay still, unmoving but he was still breathing and every so often his eyes flickered. He lay on a bed of dryed leaves crunching around him with every step closer the woman took. The was a large crowd all around of women chanting the words "Meh kama juk laop" excitedly. One women was crying while she said it. She obviously had some relation to the boy, perhaps his mother or maybe a sister. Draco squeaked.

_  
I carry smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside  
And nobody knows it but me (yeah)  
_

The woman stopped chanting and looked over at them, a murderous glint in her eye. She began to speak in an unknown language "Lik girh muk came fah se lo tek dem mo" She shouted looking at them. They all looked at each other puzzled, none of them knowing what exactly she meant. Her face was slowing growing red with the anger that was obviously building up inside her and Ginny sensed that she was just a little bit annoyed at them for bursting in like this. She threw one of the spears at them, where it missed and instead drove itself into a tree, killing a small wasp as it went.

_  
Lie awake, it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you  
And nobody knows it but me (well, well)  
_

Ginny suddenly realised that this was a ritual killing that they had stumbled across. The boy was about to be sacrificed to the gods and Ginny screamed hoarsly at the thought. She ran in and grabbed his hand, pulling him away. She ran as hard as she could, motioning with her free hand for the others to follow. The boy looked bewildered but he ran with them nevertheless. He was a good runner, managing to keep up with Harry, the fastest runner in the group. The women chased after them, unhappy. Finally they made it back to the safety of the boat and began to pull away when they were stopped.

_  
How blue can I get?  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
Billion words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still  
_

The boat was caught on something underneath the water. Harry jumped out and swum under the boat to tug it free. Draco followed suit as the women approached shouting and screaming at them, their faces red with anger. Harry and Draco worked feverently at the boat, running out of oxygen the faster they worked. Finally the managed to tug it free and swam back up. Harry clambered into the boat and Draco pulled himself up but the women were to close now and they had to start rowing or they'd never get away from them.Draco stood on the side as they rowed away from the horrible island, the boy still naked.

_  
The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me  
oooo oohhhhh yeah  
_

As they rowed away, Draco slipped and fell into the water. Ron, Harry and the boy tried desperately to pull him back up but the sharks were back, and they were hungry. Draco screamed in pain and the water around him turned crimson red. One of the sharks had bitten of his foot and half of his leg. Ginny pitched in trying to help him but the sharks were now in on the game of tug of war. Hermione even tried but she was still fairly weak and couldn't really pulll him in. Finally, after a ten minute struggle, Draco disappeared under the water, never to resurface. Now the sharks had a taste of what they'd been chasing, there was no telling what they may do.

_  
Tomorrow morning, I'm a hit a dusty road  
Gonna find you, where ever, ever you might go  
And I'm gonna load my heart and hope you come back to me  
(Say when the nights are lonely)  
The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me  
_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Please Read and Review Another chapter possibly coming up soon.


	5. Someone's Watching Over Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise...I only wish I did but all I own is Decklyn Tyler(naked boy)**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Someone's Watching Over Me**

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

The naked boy suddenly jumped into the water and disappeared under the boat. Ginny and the others looked around frantically for him but he did not resurface for several minutes. When he did he was holding up an armful of seaweed. "Eat" he said simply. Ginny was astounded. It had never crossed her mind that this boy knew how to speak english. She wasn't too keen on eating the seaweed but she had just saved this boy from a certain death so she knew that he wasn't going to try and hurt her. She picked up a long, skinny piece while Ron gagged behind her. She placed it into her mouth and began to chew.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
_

It was rubbery and slimy but Ginny swallowed it anyway, knowing this seaweed could sustain her and the others until they could be rescued. The boy smiled and ate a piece himself. Ron asked "What does it taste like" The boy grinned and handed him some "Find yourself" he said. Ginny realised that he only knew a limited amount of english but at least they could communicate. Ginny was feeling a lot better then before and she attributed it to the fact she was eating something other then the few small fish they'd managed to catch for the first time since the storm had rolled in so unexpectedly

_  
Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams  
_

Ten minutes passed and even Ron was taking small bites of the seaweed, though his face was screwed up in disgust. Ginny was full and felt mildly happy for the first time since the storm. The boy was really onto something with the seaweed. "What is your name" Ginny said slowly and cleearly to the boy. He looked up, swallowed and said "My name Decklyn, What yours?" Ginny beamed and said, slowly "My name is Ginny, This is Harry, Hermione and Ron" She said pointing to each of the people as she said their names. Decklyn nodded as though he understood. "Who that jerk who drowned?"

_  
So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
_

Ginny almost laughed out loud at this but she felt it would be dishonorable to Draco if she did. So instead she said "His name was Draco" Decklyn nodded again and continued to eat a small clump of seaweed, obviously enjoying it. He was probably used to it from eating it back on his native island. It may have tasted rubbery and slimy but it was food and it was filling. Decklyn picked up a long strand and wrapped it around one of Ginny's many pus-filled sores. A slight relief came to her and she sighed, stretching her sunburnt neck. "Thank you" She breathed. He nodded to show he understood and turned to do the rest of the sores.

_  
It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart  
_

Decklyn was a great help, with no end in sight to his remedies. He was kind and generous, Ginny had figured out. He was also kind of cute but now was not the time to be thinking about that, when they were facing many dangers. Being stranded out here in the blistering hot sun with only seaweed to eat was not good but floating on shark-infested waters didn't help them either. There many wounds only added to the problems. Without treatment, they were steadily growing worse. She distantly heard Hermione yell out behind her and turned to see what was so exciting.

_  
So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
_

There was another island on the horizon. Sudden bursts of energy came to them, although they were all worried that they would come across another island like Decklyns. The closer they came, the more appetising the island looked. The water was cooling against their hands, as they pushed against it to make it to their final destination. They had sudden unexplained energy bursts when they had something to look forward to. Finally they ended up struggling ashore, dragging the tiny plastic boat that had kept them alive behind them. Ginny gasped in shock as she realised where they were and heard Harry do the same.

_  
Someone's watching over me  
_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thank you to everyone who has either read or reviewed my storyhands out virtual cookies**

**Oh I'm soo naughty leaving cliffhangers like that. Hahahaha. **


	6. Safe At Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize...I only wish I did but all I own is Decklyn Tyler**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Safe at Last**

_I'm well aware how these circumstances  
can make the human flesh feel like a fire.  
We worry so much,  
sometimes I worry myself worthless  
and nothing seems to stay inside the confines of my hand  
all these things come from different places  
_

The town was familiar and Ginny was amazed that they could have traveled this far. She recognized this place as Egypt, having been there nearly four years ago. Harry stated hoarsely "Is this what I think it is?" Ginny nodded numbly. Hermione's irritated voice snapped her out of her revere "Hello, little help?" Ron and Ginny pulled her up, before examining their surroundings. They made sure that they were actually were they thought they were before walking into the town. Hermione struggled to walk until Ron swept her up in his arms with such an exuberant amount of energy, considering how they'd ended up here

_  
Why are we so simply persuaded by this?  
I surrender; hold me now  
this is where I get to be the fool again  
So much for the confidence that would shadow this defense  
_

They spotted a small calendar hanging from a shop window and, as they neared it, they saw a small circle around one of the dates. It indicated that today was the 21st of August, indicating that they had been lost at sea for around five to six days. Ginny was amazed at their lucky escape. Surely things could only get better from here on out. Ginny realized that it was around midnight, explaining why there was nobody in the streets. Suddenly and without warning, the red circle began to move. It moved forward and landed on August 22nd, indicating that the time was indeed midnight. It was best just to wait until morning

_  
Sometimes we feel most cities  
when we don't even know the way in which we came  
all these things come from different places  
_

The next morning they straggled into a hotel, tired, cold and hungry. There was a middle-aged woman working at the bar who nearly dropped her dishcloth when she saw them. Ginny knew they must have looked terrible, with all the wounds visible on their bodies. Harry stepped up to the counter and spoke to the woman, whose mouth was still gaping open in shock "Hey, we've been lost for a few days at sea and we were wondering if we could use a fireplace, is there one around here?" She nodded and pointed to a door just beside the bar. They struggled over to it, mainly due to their many wounds.

_  
Why are we so tempted to believe in this?  
I surrender, hold me now  
This is where I get to be the fool again  
So much for the confidence that would shadow this defense  
Tangled here and bound to never walk again  
I feel safe at last  
Save at last.  
_

They walked through and found a small fireplace and a pot full of floo powder. Harry grabbed a fistful and threw it into the flames, shouting "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" He stuck his head in and found himself in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, the twinkle gone from his eye until he spotted Harry. The shock his face was clear but Harry simply requested a portkey, saying that they would explain everything once they got back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He gladly sent one through and Harry, Ron. Hermione and Ginny crowded around it.

_  
You agree we had enough  
Certain things can make you run back into fire  
The heat between our skin is convincing me  
This is all I need for now  
_

Decklyn looked suspicious but he stepped forward and placed his hand on the old newspaper. They all felt a familiar tugging sensation around their navels as the portkey whirled them towards their destination. They couldn't help but smile even despite the dizziness. They were going home. After all this time lost at sea, they were finally going back to where they belonged. They had been through more in the last week then most people went through in their entire lifetime. But they had survived. And as long as they had each other, they could make it.

_  
This is where I get to be the fool again  
So much for the confidence that would shadow this defense  
Tangled here and bound to never walk again  
I feel safe at last  
I feel safe at last  
I feel safe at last _

The End

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Please Read and Review

Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥ Hands out virtual cookies ♥

Sorry that this took so long, this chapter just did not want to come out!


End file.
